un lugar en mi corazón
by natsummi
Summary: cambio de titulo, ya que alguien  Minak0o me dijo  muchas gracias por hacerme esa acotación, bueno la historia es un poco lenta pero los finales siempre son algo lindo    espero que les guste...


**Hola recuerdo a ver escrito un fanfic pero no me resistí a empezar otro, quizás continúe el otro**

* * *

Cap 1: una serie de encuentros.

-aaaaaw. Bostece abriendo lentamente los ojos, no quería levantarme. Lo peor que era sábado y tenía que cuidar a la hija de mi vecina, con tan solo 6 años era toda una pesadilla.

-ayame, levántate es sábado. Dijo mi mama desde el primer piso, para cualquier chica normal, sábado significa tranquilidad, pero para mí era cuidar a Naoko, realmente no entendía porque ese nombre si ella era todo lo contrario.

-si mama enseguida , me levante y me senté en la cama luego recordé…-mama, a donde llevare a naoko. Grite nuevamente.

-llévala al parque acuático. Dijo ella desde la escalera, luego siguió y entro a mi cuarto.-toma aquí tienes ropa para ir. Dijo pasándome un poco de ropa cuidadosamente doblada.

-aah, gracias. Dije desanimadamente, luego tome la ropa y la tire sobre la cama, mi madre se percató de ello.

-ayame shirayama, levanta tu ropa. Dijo mi madre con voz autoritaria

-claro. Dije tome la ropa y la puse en el ropero.

-será mejor que te bañes, ya son las 10:00 am.

-¿qué? Grite mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño.-porque no me dijiste nada. Grite desde adentro del cuarto de baño desvistiéndome.

-pensé que si te lo decía no lo harías.

-pero porque .no dije ya dentro del baño

-porque no me haces caso hija, ¿no es así?

-eeh, bueno si pero…

-pero nada. Dijo mientras se iba, me gano otra vez.

Ya lista Salí y me encontré con mi cuarto aseado, y la ropa doblada sobre la cama.

-gracias mama. Grité

-de nada. Dijo

-bien a vestirme. Tome la ropa y me vestí, en unos 2 minutos más estaba lista.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, lo que provoco que me cayera.

-ay. Dije parándome del suelo con unas cuantas lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.- mama ya me voy. Dije poniéndome los zapatos que estaban en la entrada.

-¿no comerás nada? Dijo mi madre con su instinto maternal que a veces odiaba

-comeré algo en el camino, gracias por todo. Dije mientras salía de mi hogar.

Camine una calle, pensando que el lunes se cumpliría 4 años desde la muerte de mi padre, algo melancólica baje la cabeza mirando al suelo, luego choque con alguien lo que provoco que nuevamente cayera al suelo

-fíjate por donde vas. Dije sin pensar, en realidad yo tenía la culpa pero estaba tan distraída como para sacar mi lado sensible.

-lo siento. Dijo una voz conocida, levante mi cabeza y encontré los ojos de mi compañero de equipo, lo que me hizo sonrojar por haber dicho esas palabras tan crueles.

-ups, lo siento kazemaru. Dije no quería ser pesada con él, el solo me miro y luego pregunto…

-¿estabas llorando? Preguntó curioso.

-¿eh?.dije , luego recordé porque había llorado, y mi súper caída al suelo desde la escalera.-eeeh… no es nada. Dije moviendo la mano.

-enserio. Preguntó aun no muy convencido

-claro- dije intentando sonreír

-bien. Dijo- me tengo que ir adiós, Shirayame, te veo el lunes.

-claro. Dije

El siguió caminando y yo también, doble la calle y me encontré con la residencia Aoyama, me acerque y toque la campana que colgaba de un poste enfrente de mí.

-ayame. Dijo la voz de mi vecina.- que gusto que llegaras justo iba a salir en este instante, llamare a Naoko… Naoko. En el instante apareció la pequeña, quien llevaba en sus brazos una muñeca, algo destrozada.

-hola ayame. Dijo naoko.- conoce a ayame, dijo mostrándome a la muñeca destrozada.

-eeh… hola. Esa niña la quería matar le puso mi nombre a esa muñeca

Me despedí de la madre y caminamos hasta llegar al parque acuático

-bien a que juego vamos primero. Dije poniéndome a su altura y sonriendo.

-a ese. Dijo apuntando a una montaña rusa

-¿a ese?, ¿estás segura? Dije titubeando nerviosa

-sí.

-bueno, vamos. Dije tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el juego

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al juego, el cual era más grande de lo que pensaba

-dos por favor. Dije

-espere, ella no puede pasar. Dijo mirando a Naoko.

-¿por qué? Pregunte curiosamente

-está bien ayame yo me subiré a el carrusel. Dijo naoko apuntando a un carrusel que estaba al lado.

-es que… no podía decirle que me daba miedo.- no te puedo dejar sola.

-no te preocupes. Dijo sonriendo ingenuamente

-no se preocupe señorita allí hay personas que cuidan a los niños que suben, no le pasara nada. Dijo el señor

-está bien… dije mientras llevaba a Naoko a el carrusel.

Ella ya se había subido, pero no sabía cómo me iba a subir si le tenía miedo, luego de 5 minutos dudando ya se había bajado naoko, así que la fui a buscar.

-y bien como estuvo el juego. Preguntó

-bien. Dije mintiendo.- ehh… muy rápido.- ¿quieres comer algo?

- sí, vamos

Caminamos nuevamente y entramos a la pizzería, allí nuevamente mi pesadilla hizo de las suyas tirándole la pizza por la cabeza a un niño, pero igual comimos, mire el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca, ya eran las 2:00 pm, era hora que la llevara con su madre, sin decir nada tome da la mano a Naoko, y la arrastre a la salida.

-suéltame, suéltame. Gritaba naoko mientras forcejeaba su mano.

-está bien, pero si prometes no perderte.

-sí. Dijo, luego le solté la mano, y seguimos caminando.

Luego me distraje viendo un desfile, luego me voltee para ver a naoko, mero no estaba allí.

-Naoko. Grite, como me pudo engañar esa niña.

La busque por mar, cielo y tierra, pero en ningún lugar la hallaba, luego de caminar 10 minutos sin rumbo por el parque, me rendí, Salí del parque y empecé a caminar, pensando en que excusa le iba a dar a la sra. Aoyama.

-lo, siento la solté unos minutos y de pronto desapareció, como arte de magia, no, no.

-caminábamos por el parque cuando un pingüino loco salió de la nada y se la llevo.

Seguí caminando, cuando oí su voz… corrí rápidamente hasta verla sentada en una banca, la tome de la mano, y la abrace con tantos aires maternales.

-gracias, muchas gracias. Dije soltando a naoko y abrazando a la persona que la había encontrado.

-eehh… de nada. Dijo alguien nerviosamente, lo solté y lo mire, no podía ser era EL otra vez.

-¿kazemaru?

-eh, si, iba caminando cuando encontré a naoko, luego me empezó a contar que si niñera era una cobarde por n quererse subir a la montaña rusa.

-¿Qué? Dije en un hilo de voz, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, so lo podía ver, pero lo sentía.

-tengo sueño. Dijo naoko ingenuamente.

-eh claro, vamos. Dije mientras la miraba fijamente

-vamos. Dijo naoko corriendo

-claro. Dije ahora mirando a kazemaru

-si te da miedo... dijo bajando la cabeza.- para la próxima te acompaño y nos subimos juntos a la montaña rusa. Dijo sonrojado, lo que hizo que yo igual lo estuviera.

-claro, kazemaru, muchas gracias.

-de nada Shirayama.

-dime ayame por favor.

-está bien… ayame.

-así es, gracias por todo.

-te veo el lunes. Dijo

-claro. Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr en dirección a naoko quien estaba en la esquina.

-es tu novio. Preguntó

-no claro, que no, que cosas dices naoko.

-bueno, pero es que cada vez que hablaba de ti, él se ponía rojo.

-eeh… vamos, naoko, tu madre debe estar preocupada. Dije con un sonrojo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado, y si algo no les gusto acepto criticas constructivas, bye.**


End file.
